Tell Me Your Secrets
by FiveMeterHockeyStick
Summary: One school assignment during self esteem month to let out your secrets but not really share them. One little paper set off a mountain of trouble. Especially when those secrets get out. /Highschool AU multi-pairing. PruCan USxteacher!UK Spamono Sufin SeaLat Rochu, ect./
1. So it Begins

"Alright class, today before we start the class you are all going to do a short assignment issued by the school." The teenagers all groaned just as their English teacher expected and resisted rolling his eyes. "Its nothing that will be graded. Everyone take a sheet a paper and write down one of your deepest darkest secrets."

"WHAT?! No way!" One of his rowdy students protested from the back.

"Don't worry, no one will read it but you, at the end you can keep it or rip it up if you like." He explained. "This is just a venting exercise in honor of self esteem awareness month."

He heard endless groans and muttering of not doing it, this time he did roll his emerald eyes, how lazy could someone be? It was a good idea, he thought, get something off your chest without actually having to talk about it, like what diary's used to be for.  
"Do it or you can all stay after school to do it instead." Mr. Kirkland suppressed a smirk as papers and note books flew out of bags and binders to hurriedly scribble down most likely meaningless words. "That's what I thought." He said under his breath as he eyed each one to see if he could tell they were actually doing a real secret.

Everyone in the class was sure to have a real secret or a problem they kept to themselves, this was high school after all. Mr. Kirkland couldn't help but feel a bit curious, but he sat behind his desk to not be tempted to walk around, he could never chance peeking something private. He had a few trouble makers, loud mouths and shy wall flowers and knowing why they do what they do was something he always wondered.

He shook his head and decided to do one himself, since he had nothing to do for the next half hour. opened his personal note book and began to think of his deepest, most dark secret. His cheeks flushed, he knew exactly what he was going to write down...and burn as soon as possible least someone read it.

In the back of the class, a 16 year old Italian boy tapped his pen against his note book trying to get his thoughts into order. Should he be honest? Or just scribble nothing just to make it look like he was writing and out wait this stupid assignment? Its not like anyone would read it or notice, it was likely no else was going to be honest.

Lovino Vargas sighed and glanced around the room, the shy blond boy was staring down at his paper as he wrote looking like he was about to cry. Lovino made a mental note to talk to him after class, he had been meaning to. On the other side of him was his annoyingly happy go lucky best friend, Antonio. Surprisingly, he looked like he was having some trouble deciding as well. Lovino smirked to himself assuming he was just trying to think of something not happy and it was breaking his brain.

Everyone else around the room had stopped stalling and was in full swing of pencil on paper filling the air. It was starting to aggravate him so Lovino decided, might as well be honest. He had a lot of insecurities that he never talked about or even wanted to think about and it might be nice to finally get it all down on paper. Why not vent about how he felt, this white lined paper will be the only one to know or care about it. Lovino would just burn it later or tear it to little pieces to burn cause no one would EVER read this.

Fifteen minutes later Lovino had filled both sides of his paper and was starting his next sheet when he heard a sigh from the Spaniard next to him. He looked over and nearly choked on his spit, he had not once knowing Antonio had he seen him so...distraught. The older teen looked close to tears and was writing with totally concentration, Lovino could almost feel the others heart flow through his pen on to the paper. He wanted to say something, but felt so awkward and wouldn't know how to comfort him anyway.

He didn't want to stare so he looked down at his paper, feeling so stupid for whining of sudden. Lovino decided to re-read what he wrote down, everything he put down seemed off now that he thought about it. He wasn't all that alone or ignored, he had Antonio who would always try to be nice or build up his self esteem. So he decided to re-write the whole thing with this thought in mind.  
stood up from his desk, shutting his notebook with a small cough to clear his throat and get his thoughts and class back to reality.

"Alright class, you may now stop writing." He said, glad to actually see most of his students were immersed in their papers. "If you could open your text books and we'll continue where were left off..."

The rest of the class period trailed off with nothing of great interest or excitement. Each student seemed half on edge and it was hard not to notice it, though it was like they all ignored it as a whole. Lovino fidgeted in his seat, glancing over at his friend who had gone completely back to normal, all smiles and sunshine.

The bell finally rung and the students couldn't get out fast enough to flush their papers, tear them up or go and bury them. Anything to get rid of the open wounds that were down on paper, no one could bear to have anyone else know.

Even Antonio was quick to leave, didn't even wait for Lovino to put his things away or get up. He was out the door and gone from sight before anyone else could get there. Lovino frowned, not sure how to feel about that since the older teen would always insist on walking with him everywhere and being glued to his side.

Lovino shoved his books and papers into his back pack with more force than necessary when he noticed there was a paper laying on the Spaniard's desk. Everyone but that loud annoying American blond kid was left in the room...it was so personal and he couldn't just leave it there. So he took it without a thought and left.

He wasn't going to read it...no, that would horrible even for him. Lovino was going to find Antonio and give it to him, call him an idiot for leaving it and than run away...or something. He didn't want Antonio to think he read it or anything!

Although he looked every where he could think of, the Spaniard was just nowhere and it didn't help it was lunch break. Lovino huffed as he scanned the cafeteria one more time, not even Antonio's creepy pervy friends knew where he was so there was no way to find him. He just gave up and went to the spot he usually went to eat and sat under the tree, not even moving to get out his lunch.

The paper was still in his hand and he couldn't stand the curiosity any longer, try as he might he wanted to know what was so bad that made Antonio's face like that! What could it be? Was it is home life? Antonio never really wanted Lovino at his house for some reason, maybe his parents were horrible! There was too many questions whizzing around in his head, he couldn't take it!  
He unfolded the paper and felt horribly guilty from the first line.

"Dear Lovino,"

Lovino wanted to rip it up, he knew! He left it on purpose and knew he would read it! But...he couldn't rip it up and he went through the trouble to write it. If Antonio wrote this to him and he had that look on his face...

"Dear Lovnio,

I know you'll never really read this-"

Lovino relaxed slightly, so he didn't plan this, that did make him feel better, but more curious.

"Dear Lovino,

I know you'll never read this, but I thought that I would still act like I'm writing to you. This is the only secret I think I've ever kept and it was never something I meant to. It all just happened without me noticing, maybe Gilbert is right and I wouldn't know anything unless someone slapped me in the face with it."

Lovino snorted amused because it was so true.

"You've always been my best friend, ever since we were kids. I know you always think that I like your brother more or something silly like that, but if I had to choose to hang out with only one of you for the rest of my life and never see the other, I would want to be with you each day.

It must have been some time last year, I can't believe I didn't notice, but I just hated being away from you more and more. It was summer, I remember because you went to Italy with your family. Three weeks you were gone and I knew you would be and everything was okay cause I thought you would have fun and it would nice! But...the whole time you were gone I couldn't stop thinking about when you'd get back.

I didn't want to do anything or go anywhere, nothing was any fun and I couldn't figure out why. Not till Francis and Gilbert told me what they knew so much longer than I did. I couldn't believe it and denied it of course, even after you came home.

I know I was extra clingy to you after you got back and made you so mad, but it was cute! And I didn't want to be away from you ever again. It was when school started again, my senior year and your junior year.

My last year with you.

That's when I knew it was true. I started to be even more affectionate, but it seems I've never made you so mad before, sometimes I felt like you hated me. I could never stand it if you hated me. I did anything I could think of without having to say it out loud. But everything just made you angry or cause a fight...we never used to fight like that or argue.

Its almost half way through school, only a few more months till I graduate and than I'll have to go to collage and I know I'll never be brave enough to say what I want, you scare me so much and I don't know why, I've always told you everything.

This paper is the only way I can get it out of my head and I will say it over and over again here cause nothing bad can happen from it.  
I lov-"

Lovino looked away, he knew what it might say and he couldn't bare to read it. His face was a blaze and he felt like it would melt off, he's never been so embarrassed in his life. He didn't want to believe, he just couldn't.

It didn't make any sense, why would his happy, cheerful and way to nice friend ever had...that sort of interest in him? Lovino gripped the paper, crumpling it in his had as he shook all over. He wasn't stupid, he knew how other people must think about him, Lovino never held back his words. He was rude, crass and had a horrible potty mouth, as his brother always said.

He wasn't nice or cheerful, he was never positive and he hardly ever showed his softer side to anyone, even to Antonio. What did that Spaniard even see in him? He had to be a masochist, it was the only explanation, there was no other possibility that would lead a sane person to lov...lov...feel that way about the Italian.

This day was really taking a toll on Lovino and he didn't think he could handle one more bit of this emotional turmoil. He felt like the world under his feet has been flipped upside down and he couldn't get a grip on anything any more. Lovino's stomach twisted and he felt sick, he shook his head and knew what he had to do.

He was in the parking lot before he realized he had taken a step, his hand on the handle of his classic corvette. It was a dazed drive home, he didn't remember if he ran any lights or stop signs but no police came after him so he must have at least obeyed the laws. Lovino was finally aware of where he was when he walked into his house, smelling the warm spices of something his father must have been cooking.

"Hmm?" The older Italian peeked out from the kitchen, curious to see his eldest son home before 4. "Lovino? What are you doing home?"

Lovino avoided his eyes, looking down. "I don't feel good...so I came home...I'm gonna go throw now..." He muttered as he made his way up the stairs, hearing his father clattering things in the kitchen putting things down.

"Lovino?" Romules asked worried for his son. "What's wrong?"

Lovino just shook his head as he closed the door in his father's face. The older man just let him knowing that if his son had something to tell him he'd have to wait for Lovino to tell him. Romulus was still worried though, he hardly ever sees his eldest looking so distraught. If Lovino didn't tell he was going to have to ask Feliciano what might have happened.

"Waaah! Guys! Guys! Have you seen my fratello!?" The younger Italian twin whined as he came upon the bad friend trio, at the moment duo since the Spaniard was not sitting with them. "I can't find him anywhere and I've tried texting and calling him and he's just gone! What if something bad happened! Ludwig and Kiku couldn't find him and and Luddy said fratello's car is gone! But he wouldn't leave school for lunch! He never does!" He rattled on in his worry, going a mile a minute.

"Pffft, Luddy? You let him call you Luddy, bruder?" Gilbert snickered, his French friend elbowing him in the side for missing the main point of the rant.

"Non, mon cher, we have not seen him today. Perhaps he is with Antonio, since he hasn't shown up either." Francis said with a shrug.

"Kesese, ja, maybe they found an empty closet to finally get over themselves and are fuc-owwww! Stop that!" The self proclaimed Prussian hissed as Francis elbowed him harder this time.

"Hush up. You're not making little Feli feel any better with that."

"Che, like this is serious? Come on, Lovino has a ten foot pole up his ass and is probably just being snarky in some random corner." He rolled crimson eyes, going back to his food no longer interested in what was going on around him.

"Do you really think he's alright?" Feliciano sniffed, rubbing his eyes and leaning into the hand of his German friend that was placed on his shoulder in an awkward attempt to comfort him.

"Oui~ Of course he is, Feliciano, perhaps he forgot his lunch and went home to get it. Try calling your papa`and ask if he's seen him." Francis offered the boy a hanky to dry his tears.

Feliciano gasped as he took it and wiped his face. "That's a great idea Franics! Grazie!" He grabbed Ludwig's hand and dragged him off to go make the phone call someone more quiet.

"Where is Antonio anyway? I haven't seen since this morning." Gilbert wondered aloud as he looked over at the blond who was thinking the same thing.

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling...That thing we all had to to last period, you know what he would have wrote."

The Prussian sighed and threw his napkin on to his finished food. "Let's go find him before he drowns his in own tears." Francis nodded and they both got up, throwing away their food before looking for the last member of their group.

Antonio was sitting alone on the deserted roof top, plopped in the corner with his knees pulled into his chest. That assignment had depressed him more than he would have guessed, he really thought that it would make him feel better to get it out of his head and into the world. It only made him feel completely lost, he only had a few more months with Lovino and than it was off to collage. Who knows where it would be, he hadn't decided yet putting it off as long as he could. He didn't know if he'd have much time to visit and being away from his little Lovi was enough to make him want to cry.

He was about to do just that when the door to the room crashed open and he looked up to his friends.  
"Must you always be so noisy?" A light French accent scolded their German member before the blond noticed the missing Spaniard. "Ah! Mon ami~ There you are."

"Dude, where have you been?" Gilbert asked abrasively, both of them walking over to Antonio, who started to stand trying to force a smile to his face. "Drop it man, we know you're faking."

"Oui, we know you too well for that, cher." Franics gently place a hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "Tell us what is bothering you."

Antonio sighed and spilled his guts about everything that had happened in English and how horrible it all made him feel. "I'm sorry I'm being so whiny amigos...Its just been a lousy day."

"We understand, it can't be easy for you to be around him and nothing ever happen." Francis hugged him and nudged the Prussian to join them, knowing he thought it was sissy but should help comfort their friend. Gilbert reluctantly added himself to the group hug.

"Yea man, don't worry, best friend bitch about everything together, no matter what. It ain't any fun when you're all sad and crap." Gilbert added.

"Well put..." Francis muttered, but glad he was trying, knowing how uncomfortable the silver haired teen was with talking about romance and dating.

"Yea...but I should just tear up that...oh...oh no...OH CRAP!" Antonio broke away from the embrace, panic written all over his face.

"What's wrong?" His friends asked.

"I left my paper in class! Dios mio!" He cried out as he rushed past them in a flying panic, leaving the other two stunned and confused.

"I feel like this is going to be an interesting week..." Gilbert looked over at Francis, who already had his face in his hand sighing.

"I really hope you're wrong." He muttered.


	2. Hot for Teacher

Mr. Kirkland relaxed when his students filed out at such a quick pace, it was an emotionally touch class he had to admit, for all of them. He straightened out his desk so he could enjoy his lunch there. turned his back to the door to clean off the dry erase board to prepare for the class after lunch. He just wanted to go to the teacher's lounge to make a nice cup of tea to go with his lunch and relax.

Click~

paused at the noise, knowing it was the sound of the door locking. He turned around and went a bit pale, the last student left in the classroom and the one that was the most trouble for him.

"Mr. Jones, what are you doing? Why did you lock that?" He frowned, putting the eraser down on the sill, back to the younger American again to hide his sigh. This student, always going out of his way to get them alone, saying such inappropriate things. The Brit had to will himself not to blush, it was so indecent for a student have a crush on him.

"I think you know full well why I did, Arthur." The cocky teen grinned brighter than the sun.

"That is most inappropriate, its to you. I am your teacher." The Englishmen tried to keep his voice even and not let those bright blue eyes get to him, but he eventually looked away.

"Arthur is so much better though~" Alfred moved closer towards his teachers desk, a predator look upon his face.

Arthur felt like a mouse corned by a cat and couldn't think of way out of this trap. "N-Now listen here, that is hardly the point. I am your t-teacher and you will respect that." Even with the desk between them Arthur felt the need to back up into the dry erase board, their eyes locked.

Alfred reached the desk, hands on the top to lean forward, the blue of his eyes swirling with things Arthur knew should never been in a teenagers eyes. His soft pink lips pulled back into a smirk, Alfred look far more mature than he should and the looks constantly thrown the Brit's way were just to much for the man to handle. Arthur was to focused on the teen's face to notice that the boy's hand found its way to his personal note book.

"I wonder what you wrote today, you're secret must be something big~" Alfred teased, taking the book before Arthur could spring forward to it, using the desk between them as his advantage this time. The teen backed up a few paces out of arms length.

"Give that back! That is my private journal!" Arthur snapped, hopelessly reaching for it.

"I know it had to be something about me, I was watching you." Arthur blushed lightly, his face becoming a nice rosy pink. "You were blushing just like that and looking over at me when you thought I wasn't looking." Arthur sputtered and scrambled to get around the desk to pursue him.

Alfred moved back accordingly, flipping through the pages to find what he was looking for while keeping his distance. When he reached the back of the class he stopped, Arthur grabbed for the book but fell short. Alfred's smirk stayed fix with his feet planted firmly where they were, holding the book up and behind him, daring him to come closer.

Arthur was no fool, he knew very well that the teen wanted him to press up against him to grab at the book, which would still be difficult, the teen being embarrassingly taller than him. He kept a few feet of distance and reached the best he could, which was a poor display.

"Give that back this instant!" He snapped, trying to establish some authority in this situation. "Or I will have to give you a detention for being defiant."

The smirk on the teens face only got more playful and more...oh Arthur didn't even want to find the adjective for it. "Oh~? I have been a very bad boy, teacher, are you going to punish me~?" He teased.

Arthur was completely thrown off and sputtered utter nonsense, blushing and backing away from him. Such a crass innuendo! He was a student! How could Alfred be so causal saying those sort of things to his teacher, does he have no boundaries!?

While Arthur was distracted by feeling completely embarrassed and uncomfortable, Alfred took the opportunity to glance over the passage his teacher wrote about his dark secrets. Arthur flailed and went for the book again but time Alfred held out an arm to hold back the Brit, easily keeping him at bay as he sped read the scandalous words.

"Stop that! Stop it right now! T-That's private! You listen to me you git!" He near whined, hating that this child was overpowering him so easily, he couldn't get an inch closer and he was holding the book away to far for him to reach. But Arthur couldn't let him read the end! It would ruin everything!

Alfred wasn't surprised much by the long beginning, it was all about how the teen had been showing his affection and coming onto him almost everyday, he was well aware of all that. He frowned wondering where the secret was, it couldn't just be that Alfred liked him, that would be disappointing. But he was soon rewarded with new information closer to the end.

'After all this time and all this attention, as horrible and immoral I know it to be, its getting so much harder not to be flattered by his advances. There are moments, though mostly rare, when he doesn't try to 'hit on' me, when I actually have to help him with something he doesn't understand, which I still question. He is very bright and grasps the subject just fine, he just doesn't show it through the way he behaves and he of course wants to get closer to me.

In those moments, when we are all alone, he can be so sweet and kind. A side I much prefer to his come on's and shameless flirting. All the different things I learn about him makes it all the harder to fight myself with how...how I feel. I could never allow myself to give in to that, no matter how much I enjoy being around him or actual ponder how it would be to not deny him...

I do feel attracted to him and as nice as it is to get that out of my head, I can never do anything about it. A student teacher relationship is out of the question, it would ruin both our lives if anyone were to discover us. His especially, I could always find other work somehow, but it would haunt him through collage or make it impossible to get in to one. I could never risk his future like that. I care about him far to much.'

Alfred loosened his blockage, his face softening as the words sunk in from his brain to his heart. Arthur noted the change and grabbed the book away, concerned at the expression on the young teens face. A weight pulled at the bottom of the Englishman's stomach, it was all out in the open now, no turning back.

"A-Alfred?" The Brit swallowed nervously, unsure what the boy was thinking anymore, not that he ever did but it caused him plenty of worry.

The teen looked him in the eyes, trapping Arthur with his stare. Arthur found himself lost in the blue pools trapped behind simple glasses, he had never been on the receiving end of such intense gaze. It held to many emotions to read, something years beyond the boy holding them, it made his stomach flutter and his heart pound. Arthur gasped when he felt himself bump into his desk, he didn't even notice the teen had started backing him up. He glanced back than to Alfred again, that predator look back on his face once more.

"A-Alfre-"

"I knew it, you do like me! All those rejections, denying things, telling me to stop, it was all a lie." Arthur couldn't tell if he was relieved or angry, it sounded like both at once mixing together. "You've liked me back for so long and we could have been to-"

"No we couldn't...can't be, anything. Nothing has changed." He insisted, even though he knew it wasn't true. "I am your teacher, you are my student and that is all to it. You need to stop this...this childish infatuation." He averted his eyes, unable to look at the expression the teen might wear on his face.

"Its not childish, I'm not that much younger than you are. I'm almost 18, an adult and you can't say nothing's changed. You like me." Alfred stated, smirking ever so proudly as the English teacher's eyes were back on him. He planted his hands on the desk behind the man in front of him on either side, leaning in closer watching the green irises widening.

Alfred was only mere centimeters away and the only thing Arthur could do was panic, with a desk blocking his last escape. He went back as far as he could manage but it caused to actually sit on the desk and scoot back on it. With Alfred pushing up against him and Arthur's feet dangling off the ground he couldn't do anything to flee. Arthur's chest constricted and his breath caught in his throat, Alfred was right, he was no child. The look in his eyes held so much more than any child could possibly know, he's never been looked at in that way.

There was such a sensually love and intense emotions he couldn't even name. One other thing in that look, it sent shivers down the Brit's spine and, shamefully, made him wish neither of them were wearing any damn clothes. The young American leaned in, his eyes slowly closing and Arthur knew exactly what was going to happen and he couldn't stop it. His stomach twisted and he gave in, shutting his eyes and meeting the boy half way.

Both of them were equally surprised by the action and how soft, warm and completely blissful it felt when they connected. Giving into an indulgence never felt so wonderful, while the teen was nervous about what he started, Arthur was bolder than expected. He slid his hand up Alfred's arm that was still beside him, resting when it got to the boy's neck, playing with the hair at his neck. The simple gesture eased the teen, their caressing kisses soft and so innocent but Alfred wanted more so Arthur couldn't take this back.

Alfred erased the space between them, his hands moving to the older man's waist. The American didn't know whether it was better or not good enough that when he pulled him closer their lower bodies touched, but Alfred was mostly under the edge of the desk. He ignored that in favor of paying attention to the tugs to his hair, Arthur was much more demanding than he expected. It made him wish he was more experienced, not knowing what more to do.

As the more well traveled one, Arthur took more of the lead, spicing the kiss with bit of passion which Alfred took to like a kitten to milk. That small push was all the American needed, it sent him over the edge to know, to feel that Arthur wanted him just like Alfred wanted him.

Their hands were everywhere, all over each and in hair, their kiss no longer all that innocent, for a while they had fought for dominance, but Arthur gave it up to be ravished instead. The Brit near wrapped his legs around the teen's waist, forcing him close as they added tongues to their battle and both making their own sort of pleased noises. Arthur felt it was starting to get out of hand, he had no idea how much he was really holding back all these months, but his head was so fogging and it was getting hard to keep breathing through his nose.

Alfred lungs screamed for some freedom and he had to pull away, panting heavily, coating lightly in sweat and the scent of his teacher on his skin. They rested against each over, foreheads touching and matching soft smiles on their lips

"W-Wow...that...I mean seriously..." Alfred mumbled, out of his mind happy, that was even better than his daydreams and hopes. He licked his lips, savoring the unique taste of the Brit on his tongue.

"How articulately put, how are you getting such high marks in my class?" Arthur panted, the heat getting to much for him and having to lean back to get some cool air.

"Maybe the teacher is just sweet on me." Alfred grinned cheekily.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but smiled back at him. "You're plenty bright and get the grades you deserve."

Alfred flushed face darkened more and grin widened, about to lean in for another kiss, when he heard someone wiggling the door knob. "Uh-oh..."

Both of them panicked and Arthur pushed the teen away and hopped down from the desk. He instantly went to work to straightening out the American's clothes and hair, luckily the other picked up and did the same for Arthur. Alfred froze and made a small moan when the Brit's fingers brushed against the strange cowlick in the part in his hair.

Arthur paused his work, looking at him confused, leaning forward to inspect and question the matter when the person trying to get in managed to get the door open, the lock not very efficient.

"Ah...um..." The Spaniard stood their awkwardly, not sure what he walked in on but didn't want to be any trouble. "S-Sorry...I just left my paper..." He averted his eyes at once and went to his desk to look for what he had come for. "I didn't see anything!" He added quickly, searching the top and bottom of the desk.

"P-Paper?" Arthur sputtered, trying to regain his composure as a teacher, recalling the paper they had done today. "The one on your desk?"

Antonio perked up, looking hopefully at his teacher. "Si! I mean yes, that one. Did you keep it?"

"No, I did see it when you left but it was gone after everyone left, maybe someone picked it up..." trailed off, concerned about the fear growing in the Spanish teen's eyes. It was understandable, it was meant to be a personal note but it couldn't be helped.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Antonio panicked, running out the door only thinking the worse.

Alfred and Arthur shared a relieved sigh. Antonio popped back into the doorway. "AND I STILL DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" And he was gone again.

"This is going to be very difficult to keep secret..." Arthur muttered under his breath.

Alfred's eyes lit up, grin just as bright hugging the Brit. "I'm so happy~"

"Git! This is serious!" The Brit snapped, trying to push him away, the door was wide open!

"But! It means you want to be with me! I'm so freaking happy!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry..." Alfred let him go, but he was still bouncing some on the balls of his feet.

With a slight sigh, Arthur smiled softly, finding his excitement incredible cute. "Its alright, we just need to be very discrete." He glanced over at the door, they weren't easily seen from their so he felt safe enough to lean over and kiss his cheek. He also laughed out loud at the dope love sick look that dawned upon the American's face.

"This is certainly going to be interesting."


	3. Making it up as we go

After their Spanish friend fled from them, the other two of the trio decided to retire to their usual hang out stop outside behind the school. Gilbert didn't want to be bothered with carrying around his backpack so he split up with Francis to put it away in his locker. All the heavier than hell books he never even looked at were shoved inside and was glad to be rid of the weight.

Shutting the metal door a little to hard than needed, but he liked the sound. He was just about to head back to where Francis was waiting, but when he turned he slammed straight into someone and knocked them to the ground.

The blond stranger landed on their rear end with a squeak, clutching his binder and books to his chest as he fell.

"Shit...Dude are you okay?" The Prussian asked, not finding that awesome at all, he reached down to offer a hand and help the dude up.

It was ignored and the kid got up, dusting himself off a little, keeping his head low. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." A ridiculously soft voice apologized.

"Ah, no dude it was my-" Tried to say, only to be cut off by strings of sorrys as the kid backed up. Gilbert frowned, a paper the guy dropped catching his eye. "Hey you-"

"Again, I'm sorry, I have to go." The nervous teen sputtered and darted off before the Prussian could mention the paper or protest.

"Shit that kid was in a hurry." Gilbert mutter, scratching the back of his head. "Oh right..." He bent down and picked up the paper, giving it a quick glance over in case it was important. Nothing is more annoying than losing your homework.

There was no name on it and no title, so it wasn't like he'd be able to get it back to the guy, having no clue who he was. It was a good reason to just dismiss it and throw it away but as his crimson eyes scanned the first few sentences, it was much harder to stop.

'This seems silly...no one will ever see this, even if they did, it wouldn't be of much interest to them. Let's see, a secret, what exactly do I have that's a secret? Its not as if I have anyone to talk to about anything, so I supposed I have nothing but secrets.

I'm easily forgotten, I blend into the room like I'm the paper on the wall or the paint on the wood. I could never be bothered to be very loud or talk much and it seems to make people think I don't exist anymore.

A thousand thoughts in my head and not a single thing to say, my parents used to be concerned about that, but now they actually forget they have two sons. Its hard not to get over shadowed by him, he's so outgoing and loud. He gets all these awards in sports or whatever. I feel bad, but he's the golden boy and I'm the unneeded son.'

The Prussian gripped the page as his heart clenched with sympathy. How could anyone FORGET they have another son!? He had no idea who this dude was, but he wanted to give the poor bastard a hug!

'My whole life I have felt left out or forgotten completely. To many times to count I was left behind somewhere because they had the perfect son and didn't think there was anything a miss. They would leave me at stores, places we visited or even at school.

I once missed the bus, I had told him to wait for me, ask the bus to wait just a little while, but even he forgot. I was minutes late and they were gone, my brother laughing with his friends in the back. So I stayed there, for hours, way past the sunset.

Why would they notice?

As it got darker, it started getting colder and I finally realized, how could it have taken so long, but I wasn't important enough to worry about. They didn't even notice I wasn't home.

Life is all about survival of the fittest, but I wasn't fit to survive.'

That was the last line on the page, the last straw for the boy who wrote it and for the Prussian. That was just to much for him, he wasn't much of emotional person, but that really got to him. He knew what it was like to be pushed aside and forgotten, Gilbert learned quick if you want to be seen you have got to get loud. This kid never seemed to take that road and kept quiet and invisible.

"I've gotta find that kid...and like hug him or something." Gilbert decided, not a huge plan, but reading something so personal and getting right into the kid's head made him feel like he had to do something! The Prussian was invested and worried the guy would off himself if he didn't get a hug. Hugs are supposed to make people feel happy, wanted and that they matter. As his touchy feely two best friends keep telling him...as they hug-raped him all the freaking time.

One problem though...Gilbert had no idea who this guy was! He didn't really see his face, just the top of his head and that was pretty much it. There was no name on the paper either and in the writing no names were used, not even for the shitty brother. Who forgets their own brother?! That's just stupid! Gilbert felt personally offended by it, he was an awesome brother, even if the younger German might argue, he'd do anything for Ludwig.

It was going to be a challenge to figure it out, but luckily for him, he knew just the guy to ask about it. Francis knew everyone in school for one reason or another and would bound to be able to figure it out. So without a second thought, Gilbert continued on his way back to where his best friend was waiting for him.

Unsurprisingly, Francis was found close to their hang out area, flirting with some girl who must have no idea who he was. The French teen was having no trouble wooing the poor thing, falling for his every line. Gilbert had no time for that, though.

"Hey, Franny, I need to talk to you." The Prussian stepped between them to get the blond's attention. "Like, now."

Francis blinked almost put off by the serious tone and expression on his laid back friend's face, knowing it would have to be serious. He bid farewell to his female company and took his best friend off to their spot to discuss the matter.

"What is it, mon ami?" Giving complete focus.

"I need to find someone."

Francis' eyes lit up in joy. "Ah~ Finally, of course I will help~ Tell me what you are looking for and I shall send you on your journey of L'Amour~"

"What? No! Not like that, idiot!" Gilbert defended, jeez, it was all Francis ever thought about, love and romance and getting laid. "I ran into some one and they...dropped something and I need to give back to them."

"Ohohoho, of course, of course. I am very discrete~" Francis winked, already plotting a way to play match maker in his head.

"Dude! Stop it! I'm serious! I don't know their name for gott's sake!"

Francis faultered, disappointed he didn't get to set his friend up after all, he always wanted to since the Prussian's last...disastrous romance. Francis wanted to heal him of that and give Gilbert some happiness.

"Fine...why do you need to find them so badly?" Francis asked curiously, it wasn't like his rowdy friend to care so much about a stranger.

"I told you, they dropped something." Gilbert didn't want to say, it was bad enough he read something so personal and didn't want to invade the dude's life more than he had, at least not by sharing it with friends.

"What did they drop?" Confused at what could be so important to hunt down a stranger.

"That's not important, okay? It's just something I'm sure they'd want back." Francis wanted to question further but the Prussian didn't give him a chance. "I only got a quick look at him when he ran into me. I'm pretty sure it was a guy anyway...He was blond, I thiiink he may have had glasses, really soft spoken, about this tallish." He held his hand up using himself as something to compare to. "He would be very quiet usually and he apologized like waaaay to much, he'd probably be a loner and be in the corner of the room."

Francis stared deadpanned at him. "How do you know that...I thought you only spoke for a moment?"

"Just...I guessed, now do you have any idea's who that might be?"

"Well, it is a bit vague...lots of blonds at our school...not sure if they are all quiet. It really does sound a bit like...not that I can be certain, but it might be Matthew. He over apologizes for the smallest of things." He tilted his head, not sure though. Countless students, many of them being blond, but not all of them that quiet. Francis knew a large amount of the school population but that didn't mean he knew everyone.

"Matthew? Its worth a shot, know where he'd be about now?" They still had twenty minutes left of lunch and it was just enough time to find the guy and give it back.

"It's a chance, certainly. Well, I am not all that sure about where he always is, but perhaps he's on the roof, I've eaten lunch with him a few times there. In the back corner if I recall." The words just left his mouth when his silver haired friend's back was to him and he was on his new mission.

"Mon dieu, that boy needs help..." The French teen sighed, seeking out the new companion he was acquiring.

Now with something to go on, the Prussian teen had new determination for his mission! Gilbert didn't pause to think of what ever it was he was going to do when he found the writer of the paper he wished to return. He was always more of make it up as you go sorta dude and that was more than likely what would unfold. Ridiculous and more than likely awkward things.

Past all the lockers in the abandoned hallways was the door to the stairs leading up to roof. It was not restricted to students, but it also wasn't widely know that it was okay to up there. It was mostly empty unless the more rowdy kids wanted to get to as noisy as they wanted without being scolded by the teachers.

Because of this, Gilbert wasn't to surprised that it was dead quiet on the roof; the only noise around was the soft murmur of student chatter from the ground. The roof space that was accessibly was spacious so the Prussian started to scan the area.

He walked around, hoping he'd see the blond some time soon, didn't really have time to waste if he wasn't even here. Gilbert struck paid dirt when he discovered the boy he ran into earlier sitting in the corner. The blond was eating some...sort of cake? Maybe? Or weird bread out of some Tupperware.

"Hey..." Oh yes, the Prussian was a genius.

Violet eyes looked up at him behind oval glasses, the orbs were rather stunning and not a color Gilbert was used to. Not being one to talk with deep crimson eyes, but it was something he appreciated. The violet irises seemed to be sizing him up, not judging just examining him while the blond pushed his slipping glasses up.

The blond, Matthew if the Prussian remembered what he was told correctly, kinda just looked him up and down before returning to lunch. No actual sign that Gilbert was heard and certain to indication that he was going to respond either.

Gilbert, the ever narcissist and attention seeker, did not take very kindly to being ignored. A light frown took to his features as he repeated his greeting. This time the blond didn't even look up, instead he took some bottle he had and poured the amber thick liquid over his weird bread cake...stuff.

"Hey!" Upping his volume. "When someone says hello you are supposed to say it back, at least pay attention when awesome is speaking." Gilbert huffed, lightly kicking the boy's sneaker to get his attention better.

The blond seemed startled, like he believed Gilbert had been some sort of ghost the whole time. Those bright violet eyes widened as he looked up.

"W-What?" A soft voice, almost a whisper squeaked from the blond. Gilbert was certain now, definitely was the guy he was looking for.

"I said, hello like...a millions times! Ignoring people is super rude, man. " The Prussian crossed his arms over his chest, looking down expectantly at the teen. Sadly, he was given his apology along with a billion more that he didn't ask for. "Okay okay! You're forgive or whatever jeez!"

"I-I'm sorry..." He mumbled, casting down his eyes.

"Don't worry about it...a-anyway, I'm here for a reason! Um..well...let's see..." Now his whole make it up as he went plan was starting to suck. "See, when you ran into me in the hall earlier you-" He was cut off by a babble of more apologies.

"I'm s-sorry, I w-wasn't watching where I was g-going! It w-wasn't on purpose! P-Please don't beat me up!" The blond looked honestly panicked and fearful.

Gilbert held up his hands to show he meant no harm. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down there buddy, I'm not gonna freaking beat you up. Who the hell does that? No one beats people up for just bumping into ya in the hall." The Prussian sighed, it was awkward talking to someone who was sitting. "Could you maybe...stand up...this is weird talking like this." He muttered as an after thought.

The blond teen put his lunch food aside and stood up, tugging at the slight to big red hoodie he was wearing, all like he was trying to pull it around him more. He was trying to hide, which Gilbert didn't get, since he knew the kid wanted to be seen.

"So, look, Matthew right?" Gilbert started, digging in his pocket to take the folded piece of paper.

"E-Eh!? H-How do you know my name!?" Matthew looked even more scared than earlier, it was starting to get on the Prussian's nerves, he wasn't that frightening!

"A friend of mine told me, now, look, I am trying to make a point here!" Matthew made a little eeping noise and shut his mouth, Gilbert would have been more annoyed if he wasn't feeling a tad guilty, holding out the paper. "Look, now...I didn't mean to read this...was just making sure it wasn't important or whatever...its why I found you."

Matthew was confused deeply, what paper could be important enough this weird, intimidating guy would go through the trouble of tracking him down? He timidly reached for the paper in case it was a trick, it had been a long while since he's been bullied or picked on, but that suspicion never really goes away. The Canadian took and quickly scanned the contents and even with it folded he knew instantly what it was.

That paper...about his secrets! His deepest, most private thoughts and this stranger read it!? And gave it back to him? Why, what the heck for! None of it made sense.

Matthew almost squealed when the silver haired teen started hugging him, why!? What in the world was happening here? His maple syrup must have gone bad and he was high or drunk or it was in his head!

But no, there were strong arms around him and a warm body against him. Matthew wanted to just...crawl under a rock and die.

"W-What?"

"S-Sorry...I didn't mean to and...yea..." Mumbled the extremely uncomfortable Prussian teen, not sure why he was doing this anymore. He hated hugging!

"W-Why are you hugging me?!" The Canadian sounded panicked and for good reason, he talked to this stranger for five minutes and now being hugged by him!

"I'm...not entirely sure anymore...but you need one...everyone needs one."

"I-If you don't know...please stop." Matthew squeaked.

"Right...that's a great idea..." Despite his words he wasn't letting go.

The Canadian near whined, he was so confused, this weird dude reads his stupid depressing thoughts and now is hugging him. To what? Make him feel better? It was a sucky attempt at that! He was uncomfortable and scared!

Gilbert coughed awkwardly as he let go and patted the other's shoulder, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. He moved back a few steps and tried to play it off like he didn't do something completely weird and stupid.

"So...yea...that's pretty much what I came here for..."

"To h-hug me?" Matthew just couldn't understand one bit of what just happened. The other looked like he wanted to bolt but he wanted an explanation. "W-Why? W-Who the heck are you?"

Gilbert looked at him, pushing his embarrassment aside. "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and yes, its an honor for you to meet me." He smirked, his cocky attitude resurfacing, his German accent always stronger when he was being full of himself. "And...well, I just know how it feels...sometimes...to blend into the walls..." He looked aside, hating being so open especially to a stranger.

"Wha..." Matthew bit his lip, that's what all this was about? Cause...they both knew what it was like to be forgotten easily? All this...Gilbert guy knows about him is what he read on his paper and went through the trouble to find out who the younger teen was. Where he would be and give him a hug and tell it was okay...no one has ever put so much effort in just for him. It was...well it was rather sweet.

"Yea, look, I'm sorry for freaking you out and everything, later!" Gilbert had never run faster away from a situation in his life! That was so embarrassing and not at all awesome!

"Wait...I...er..." Matthew mumbled as he watched the strange teen run away, he was at a loss, what was he supposed to do with that? He frowned at the empty space that was once occupied by the silver haired boy. Gilbert, now Matthew was sure he knew that name and he did look familiar. They could have a class together, the blond never really bothered paying attention to his class mates since they never payed him any either.

Matthew's head was spinning with so many questions, worries and stress. He never wanted anyone to read that paper, he cursed it and his school for bringing it up! He had more questions for Gilbert for what he said, even if they both understood that feeling, why tell him? Why bother?

It was all giving him a head ache and the shrill bell ringing in his ear didn't help. He gathered what was left of his lunch, putting it in his backpack.

"Well...it was certainly interesting..." Matthew wondered aloud. He also wondered if he'd see Gilbert again, a little part of him wanted to and the Canadian tried hard to smother that feeling. Matthew didn't need more false hope, it wasn't like he'd be making a friend. It was pity, that's why Gilbert came.

"Time for the rest of this bleak day..." He sighed and trudged to his class with a head full of thoughts and confusion. This week was definitely going to be interesting.


	4. Want to be a Big Brother

"Now, is that all the questions you have?" The nervous teacher asked, adjusting his tie, just wanting to get away from the towering and imitating teen.

Berwald gave a quick nod, he didn't have any questions in the first place, the teacher was the one asking all this stuff. Tino had explained everything about what to do and the rules during the Finn's time volunteering at the after school program. It was a part of this big brother program to help take care of and watch the kids that go to the after school day care. The Swede's boyfriend had been working there for a week already and he finally decided to join him, not liking to be apart from him as clingy as it sounded.

The teacher didn't waste another second and scurried off to parts unknown and Berwald could care less. He didn't really enjoy watching people fidget that way in front of him, he didn't really understand why people acted that way but he ignored it. Especially when his small boyfriend was waving him over excitedly, it was much more important.

"So how did it go?" Tino asked, sounding as if it were a big interview.

"Fine." Berwald mumbled, a light blush spreading across his cheeks as the Finn wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"That's great! I'm so happy you wanted to volunteer with me, Ber! I actually missed you, heh. Oh, it just going to be so much fun! These kids are great and so cute!" The small Finnish boy rambled on as he dragged the Swede over to where the kids were getting off the buses.

It was only a half hour after the kids arrived that Berwald's boyfriend was swept away by a whole swarm of the little ones. Tino was very popular with them, it wasn't surprising, he was amazing with kids. One look at Berwald, though, and they all ran away or screamed. It was...very discouraging.

That was why Berwald ended up sitting on a bench outside of the front building, watching the kids play with Tino out on the play ground. He had tried to interact with the kids, but not really one to talk much it never seemed to end well. The Swede was so tall and big compared to the kids that came that they were all a tad frightened of him. So he had given up and just watched. It was the best he could do and honestly he preferred being on his own if Tino wasn't around.

He never minded kids, they were cute and kind of funny. Berwald really wanted to try to get at least one not to avoid him. Tino and him had been dating since the seventh grade, more or less, and they were very serious about getting married when they got out of high school. Tino wanted a child more than anything when they were settled in their own place, he loved kids and was so motherly already. Berwald had worked so hard over the years to try to be more expressive, so his normal stoic face wouldn't chase off people and would be more inviting to at least children.

All these years, he had never been successful. Berwald sighed, resting his head in his hand, it wasn't also unsuccessful spending more time with Tino. Maybe he was too clingy, he wondered, but Tino was the only person that stayed around him and never minded that he didn't talk much. The Swede swore his future wife was perfect, just amazing. He was sweet, kind, understanding and incredibly adorable.

Berwald removed his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose, trying to relax his brow to make himself look calmer or normal? Whatever wasn't his normal face. How long would they let him stay if he upset children and never really did anything?

"Hello!" A chippy voice startled the Swedish teen, looking over at a blur of blond and blue, quickly putting his glasses on.

Berwald made a kind of grunt noise that sounded like a question, not feeling the urge to use actual words. This boy, he must have been in middle school, wearing a light blue sailor outfit, maybe he had been in a play?

"Silly, I said hello! Are you new here? Cause you're older, so that means you're a helper? Maybe not what you'd like to be called, um, but you guys aren't teacher. What do you use? Like, counselor? Or maybe just a volunteer?" Berwald blinked slowly trying absorb all of the verbal attack, detecting a light British accent. It was like when Tino started talking about something, so chatty.

"Uh..." He wasn't great at English, even though he was taught it since he was in the first grade, but with deep voice and thick Swedish accent, he never was one to speak to much. "Yea." Agreeing seemed to be the best and simplest option.

"So you're a volunteer...or new...or both?" The boy tilted his head confused.

"B'th."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"...no."

"Hmm..well what's your name?" The blond boy just smiled a way.

"Berwald Oxenstierna."

"You talk funny."

Berwald frowned lightly, kids were always so brash and when he was a kid, they were just plain horrible. He really didn't want to just sit here letting this kid make fun of him.

"Oh no! Don't think I meant it like that! Not funny ha ha, more like funny cool and different!" The boy waved his hands back and forth. "I'm sorry, sometimes I say stupid things! My name is Peter by the way! I think the way you talk is neat! You must be foreign or something. What's your accent from?"

Feeling more at ease and a bit embarrassed. "Sw'dish."

Peter's sea blue eyes lit up, excitement exploding from him, it made Berwald subconsciously scoot away some. "Swedish? So you're from Sweden?! That's so freaking cool! That's apart of the Nordics right? And its close to the Baltics!" The boy gushed, getting up in the Swede's face to ask more questions. "What's it like there?"

"Uh..." Berwald leaned away from him, he had visited Sweden a few times, but in actuality he was born in America. "Its...b'utiful." He had a very sinking feeling that Peter was going to be asking a lot of questions. He was right.

Peter unloaded every question a curious boy could ever think of and more. What was it like there? How big is it? Was everyone as tall there like Berwald? What was the weather like? Did they have interesting celebrations? And on and on it went, forcing Berwald to speak more than he had for the last six months, maybe even in the last year!

It wasn't long till Tino had looked over to check on his less social boyfriend was doing and his heart swelled when he saw Berwald actually talking to someone. He was so proud! The Swede made a friend! Though Berwald seemed to look a bit uncomfortable, Tino was trained in the art of deciphering every face of his silent boyfriend. The little boy looked like he was chatting the older teen's ear off, much like Tino liked to do, but the difference was that Berwald was actually responding.

A small twinge of jealousy tugged at Tino's heart strings, he did everything under the sun to get his boyfriend to talk more. He shook his head, trying to focus on the big picture and the fact Berwald made a friend. It was a good thing and great progress.

"Okay guys, I'll be back later okay? Aww, come on now, you can play without me for a little while." Tino giggled as he waved off the tykes he was playing with in favor of heading over to his sweet Swedish boyfriend.

"Oh that's awesome! Do you make a lot of Swedish food? I like the meat balls! But I don't know much other foods from there." Peter asked even more questions.

Berwald's throat was starting to ache from so much use, it was not accustomed to so much work. "Ja. C'k a lot at h'me."

"That's awesome. Oh...hi there." Peter said, looking behind Berwald.

The swede looked back to see Tino smiling brightly. "T'no..." He was so relived! Someone to talk for him or distract Peter! Berwald liked the boy just fine, was actually flattered a lot from all the questions, but so much talking was exhausting.

"Hello boys~ Making a new friend?" Tino asked, grinning so much it hurt his face.

"Yes I did!" Peter answered proudly. "This is Berwald, he's awesome and from Sweden and knows everything about Sweden! Its so cool. He's my new best friend." He nodded, as if he just decided the title.

"Aww!" Tino cooed, both at the statement and the light blush forming on his boyfriend's face. It was just priceless, like every blush was. "That is so cute, I'm glad you two are getting along so well."

"Its nice having him to talk to since Rai's not here today. And I'm learning so much, I love learning about new places. History and geography are my best subjects." Peter puffed out his chest proudly, totally showing off.

Tino thought it was the cutest thing ever! "Aw, that's wonderful! Curiosity like that will get you very far."

"Heh, thanks! My name is Peter, what's yours?" The little Sealander asked.

"My name is Tino Väinämöinen."

"Oh wow, you have a weird last name too! Are you Swedish?"

"Haha, no, sweetie, I'm actually Finnish, Finland is right next to Sweden though." The Finn explained, curious about the strange light that came to the boy's eyes. He noticed Berwald scooting away on the bench but couldn't ask why.

"Finland? Next to Sweden? That's awesome! Another Nordic! Do you speak the language? Have you been there? Is it as beautiful as Sweden? How is the food different? Is the weather better or worse? Or the same? What's the national flower? Do you guys do anything special or really cool?" The boy fired off questions faster than the Finn could come up with answers. No wonder Berwald looked so flustered, this boy talked more than Tino!

"Haha, oh wow, you are very curious." Tino laughs nervously, glad Peter took a moment to breath. The older blond sat down on the other side of Peter. "Okay, now let's see..." He began to answer all the questions Peter had and asked some of his own to make it fair.

Berwald watched for the most part, glad his speaking part was over. A light smile tugged at the corner of his lips, the two were very similar and it was adorable how they went back and forth. He still had to answer some things when Sweden came up or just because the other two didn't want to leave him out. The Swede could see a sparkle in Tino's eyes when ever Peter got him to answer a question, it was a little unsettling.

This boy was certainly going to make this job a lot more interesting.


	5. Ask Some Questions and Get Some Anwsers

Greetings! I just wanted to say how much it means to have so much love for this fic! And I am sorry for such slow updates! But I am working on many of the future chapters while I have them in my head, since not all of them go together, everyone's stuff is mostly separate.

That said, just as a heads up, this is a relationship origin story for Raivis and Peter~ Enjoy their back story before Rai gets introduced to Berwald and Tino~

* * *

Raivis sighed as he stepped off the bus, he felt like someone might as well toss him off like unwanted left over items. He near despised this place he was forced to go to day after day, at least no one bothered him there, like at school. Suppressing a shutter he pushed on to find somewhere to sit and wait to go home after another long day at school.

He felt way to old to not be trusted to stay home alone, it hardly seemed fair to him. Raivis was 15 years old! He was in the ninth grade already, high school, and his parents still didn't let him stay home by himself. What was he really gonna do? He was impossibly obedient and well behaved, Raivis couldn't understand why his parents wouldn't just let him go home after school.

Instead, Raivis was forced to come to this after school program where children with parents that worked later were sent. They did homework, studied and played all sorts of games. Both inside and out, kids basically had one big recess for two hours after school.

But what fun was that when everyone there was years younger than you and you weren't exactly a social butterfly? Raivis never really talked up in high school as it was, everyone was so intimidating there or would just ignore you all together. Sometimes it was better to be ignored...Raivis wished he could be more invisible to a certain upper classmen, the Russian boy really needed to leave him alone.

So Raivis did what he did everyday, after every school day, at this miserably lonely and confining space. He pulled out his homework and got it out of the way, might as well do something useful while he was forced to stay here. It was the only useful thing about it, though he felt like it would be the same in his own room, in his own house.

Time dwindled by so painfully slowly and doing the work did nothing to speed it up or fill it. Raivis sighed, closing his note book as he finished his work and put it back in his backpack. He still had nearly the full two hours left! How boring.

"Hi!" A loud and chirpy voice suddenly appeared next to Raivis, causing him to jump nearly out of his skin, always the skiddish type.

"W-What?" He looked up to see a blond boy, a few years younger than him, Raivis guessed and wearing...a sailor outfit? Surely he was to old to be forced to wear that...

"Silly, I said 'hi'!" The boy grinned so bright Raivis wished to shield his eyes.

"O-Oh...um...hello?" He wasn't really used to anyone coming up to talk to him here, he was rather taken by surprise.

"My name is the great Peter Kirkland!" Peter positively beamed, bouncing on the ball of his feet. "What's your name?" There was a slight British accent that the older teen could detect.

"My n-name is Raivis Galante..." He inched away from this hyped up boy, Peter was making him feel uncomfortable. Not used to such openness.

"That's a cool name! Hey, wanna play with me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in an adorable childish manner.

"Play? I...um..w-well..." Raivis mumbled, not sure about this friendly gesture, since a very young age Raivis has been given very many reasons to not be trusting.

"Why do you talk like that?" Peter, completely ignoring his delay.

"L-Like what?"

"Like that! You skip like a scratchy CD! And something else, like my older mean brother, but different!" He said as if it were so obvious and explained perfectly.

"Um...o-oh...you mean my a-accent?" He asked, copying the boy by tilting his head confused.

"Yea! That's what it's called! You have a funny accent!" Peter grinned, feeling accomplished with the new word at his disposal.

Raivis didn't find it as amazing, it seem more insulting even if Peter was younger and probably still didn't know better to say things like that. "Y-Yea..."

"Oh no! Not funny ha-ha!" Peter waves his hands, sensing the tone from the teen. "I meant like neat! I like it! It sounds super cool!"

Raivis blushed lightly, no one had ever mention anything about him being very interesting or 'super-cool'. "Um, w-well thank you...? I'm from L-Latvia...m-my parents moved us here w-when I was about eight." He explained softly, nearly squeaking when Peter plopped down right next to him almost right on him!

"Lat...viiia? Latvia. Where's that?" He asked, curiously and digging out a book from his own book bag and pulling out a book with maps. "Could you point it out?"

The Latvian smiled lightly and opened the book to a page that showed the northern part of Europe. He pointed out his home country to the little boy, Raivis watched as Peter's sea blue eyes lit up with interest.

"This is Latvia and the rest of the Baltics." Raivis explained, pointing the different countries.

"Awesome! I wanna know everything about it!" Peter looked at Raivis, waiting to hear just that.

"E-Everything?"

"Yea! All that you know! It must be really cool!" Peter declared.

"W-Why do you say that?"

"Cause you're from there and you're pretty cool!" Peter grinned, looking back at the book, flipping through it to find a closer picture of the country.

Raivis blushed flattered, sure it was just a kid and they thought everything was cool; but he couldn't help feel happy to hear it. He was never been complimented so much before, maybe they could even be...friends. Raivis would like a friend at this dreadful place.

Peter was such a chatty person and also very curious, asking him millions of questions about Raivis' native country. The Latvian tried to do his best to answer everything, even the questions of different topics. He learned that Peter was actually not that much younger than him, only in the eighth grade. He also found out he was born on this weird barge that Peter swore was a real nation called Sealand.

It was soon Raivis' turn to start asking him questions and it the look on Peter's face screamed, 'I've been waiting all my life to explain my nation!' Which he did with great pride and enthusiasm. The teen had no idea about the old fort that was abandon shortly after the second world war, seemed an odd thing for England to do. Raivis was very much enjoying the history lesson and sharing stories with Peter. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

Before either of the boys realized it, it was already time for the parents to start picking up their kids. They didn't pay it much mind, they were close enough to where they would get picked up and kept talking and laughing together. Raivis didn't even notice that he let Peter lean against him until the laughing boy accidentally bumped against a certain rib.

"AH!" Raivis hissed, holding the sore area, trying to cover up the pain.

"Eh? Are you okay?" Peter asked worried.

"Y-Yea...I just...fell during gym t-today...t-that's all, s-so I'm sore..heh." He laughed nervously, more so when Peter frowned and Raivis knew Peter thought he was fibbing.

"I..." **BEEP BEEP**. Peter looked over and saw a very familiar car waiting for him to come. "I...hmm..I have to go..." He pouted at the teen, not wanting to leave. Raivis didn't want him to go either, he was having so much fun. "I'll see you here tomorrow right?"

* * *

"J-Ja! I come here e-everyday of the we-week." Raivis squeaked when the little Sealander hugged him, giving him a quick nuzzle on top of that before dashing off to his car.

"Bye..." Raivis, for the first time, couldn't wait to come back here.

Over the next three weeks Raivis started actually looking forward to getting on the bus to go to that hell hole. Now though, it was much more enjoyable to go to. Getting to hang out with Peter was always so much fun! Sure he talked a whole lot, but Raivis didn't mind, he liked to listen.

Peter always came up with the wildest ideas and liked to make up stories. He always had something to say and nothing could hold him back. Raivis was very encouraged to talk too, of course, and he didn't feel like he had anything to share and Peter thought that was crazy. Peter complimented him and made him feel more like a real person than the Latvian had felt in a very long time.

They did homework together, studied some and all the while just chatting about whatever came to mind. It was so calm and came so easy. Raivis had never had a close friend before and it was just so wonderful and there was something about Peter that just calmed him. The Latvian was usually a bundle of nerves, easily startled, usually shaking and stuttering every minute. But with Peter, Raivis was put at ease and there was no expectations. Peter caused no pressure and was only demanding about having the teen make a decision for once.

In a short amount of time they had become very close and would either spend their two hours either sitting around talking or walking the perimeter. Peter said it was good thing to get exercise once and while and not just sit around being lazy all the time. Peter always had funny reasons for lots of things and Raivis liked them all, he's never heard such crazy things.

One afternoon while they were finishing up some homework, sitting in some rare quiet. Raivis was working on the last few algebra questions, feeling comfortable enough to let Peter lean against him as he worked on his own math paper. It was a peaceful warm day out and even the time at school hadn't been terrible for the Latvian for once. It was just great.

"Hey Rai, I have a question."

The teen tried not to laugh, Peter always had so many questions. "Yes Peter?"

"In high school, do a lot of people start dating?" That was certainly not a subject they have talked about before, Peter seemed to be a rather sheltered child from Raivis had found. It was interesting why he brought that up.

"Um, yea, I suppose so. I have seen a lot of couples around school, but that happens a lot in high school." The teen shrugged, not thinking it was big deal, he never focused on that stuff. None of his business after all.

"It doesn't happen much in middle school. Its apparently a big deal if your dating someone at my school. Like its something real grown up. Is it?" Peter asked curiously, he had seen a couple holding hands today and kissing! In public! He'd never seen stuff like that before.

"Hmm, well in a way it is grown up. When your just a kid that stuff isn't important cause they haven't gone through puberty. Its the hormones that make it important and more noticeable." Raivis explained, but felt that was a bit over his head since Peter just have him a confused look. "Um...okay, so when you get into high school its around when people hit puberty and all this stuff starts happening inside your body...and...and.." He trailed off, starting to get uncomfortable, he didn't really like that part of health class after all. "Stuff just changes the way you think."

"Um...okay?" Peter was still confused, but went with another question. "Why do people kiss each other?"

Raivis blushed, he didn't want to talk about that stuff! "W-Well um..I uh...gu-guess cause its nice?"

"Nice? Come on Rai, you've gotta do better than that. Kittens are nice, how is that comparable?"

The pre-teen did have a point. "Well...um, let's s-see..." He tried to think of a good way to explain. "I-Its um...the r-reason is cause its s-supposed to be something a c-couple does to show affection and um..love I guess...and its s-supposed to feel really good, that's why t-they do it all the time."

Peter nodded along, taking in all the information with great interest but after a minute froze. "Wait, what?" He sat up straight and moved in front of his older friend, sitting on his knees as he asked more. "You haven't kissed someone before?"

Raivis' blush went wild, how did this become about him!? "I-I...I...n-never had o-occasion is all..."

"But you're in high school! High schoolers do all sorts of stuff!"

"H-Hey! I'm o-only in the n-ninth grade!" Raivis defended, he didn't want to talk about something so embarrassing.

"Hmm, you have a point." Raivis sighed relived. "I mean, I haven't kissed anyone either."

Raivis nodded in understanding, praying this subject was now dead and over with so he could just go back to his homework. But in all his 15 years, he's never really been all that lucky.

"I have a great idea!" Peter announced. It filled Raivis with dread, he's heard that before and nothing nice followed it. "I've heard that girls, at like sleep overs, they practice. We could do that."

"P-Practice?" Raivis wasn't sure about where Peter was going with this.

Peter saw the hesitation but he was determined to see what the big deal was about! He scooted closer to his friend, taking the text book from him and putting it aside. Raivis looked like he was a trapped animal and it unsettled the Sealander, he didn't want to upset him.

"W-We don't have to..." Peter mumbled softly. "I was just thinking...since neither of us had..."

"Um..." Raivis was surprised that for once, Peter had stuttered, he seemed nervous too. He just wasn't sure about this, when you get his age kissing was a much bigger deal and meant more than it would to Peter. "I g-guess it would b-be okay.." What the hell was he saying?! That was not the answer he was going to give!

Raivis didn't have time to regret it or think, Peter was so close to his face so fast it made him dizzy. He was a breath away, Raivis gasped softly, how on earth did Peter smell like the sea? Both of their faces were glowing red as they look into each other eyes.

Raivis' heart pounded, this was a horrible idea, it was all wrong. What if it ruined everything? He had never been so close to someone before and he never really noticed when started caring for Peter so deeply, but it happened. This is why it was so terrible.

What was worse is that Peter wasn't doing anything! They just kept staring at each other, like waiting for the other to make a move. Peter had never had any trouble about taking charge, it was his idea, get it over with already! Raivis wasn't comforted, because he still couldn't speak up, not with the younger teen looking at him the way he was. A lump was forming his throat and he swallowed nervously, what was going on in that boy's head?

It drove Raivis crazy and he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Peter by the sailor collar and pulled him so their lips meet. He figured it would hurt more than it did the way he grabbed him, but it was still a soft innocent kiss. Peter was shock still, completely thrown off not expecting the shaky Latvian to make the first move. He was going to do it himself, after he worked up the nerve.

After the instal shock wore off, Peter melted against Raivis, stomach a flutter when the older moved his lips and he followed. It felt like fireworks were going off in the Sealander's head, pleasing tingles going down his spine. Raivis seemed to know what he was doing, Peter found it hard to believe he hadn't kissed anyone.

Kissing was a lot more intense than Peter had first thought it could be, it was overwhelming and yet strangely calming all at the same time. Raivis' hands relaxed and moved to his shoulder, squeezing them lightly, pulling the boy closer. Peter didn't know what to do with his hands so he just wrapped his arms around the older blond's waist. The Latvian made a small noise in the back of his throat and it was anything but displeased.

Soon the painful lack of air hit them both and they had to pull away, their breathing a little heavier. Peter subconsciously licked his lips, they were tingling like they were on fire. He felt dizzy and rather giddy.

"W-Wow...so t-that's why people kiss...heh." It was all Peter could think to say after they caught their breaths.

Raivis nodded, it had been amazing, absolutely. It made him feel even more conflicted than before, Peter would never understand what it meant to him.

Peter was having a hard time seeing straight, still incredibly dizzy, he had to rest his head on Raivis' shoulder. He could feel the older teen's chest rising and falling with the light pants fall from his lips. Peter tightened his arms around the Latvian's waist, grinning so wide it hurt his face and he didn't even care, that was the best thing ever!

A deep shuttered racked through Raivis, he couldn't hold it back and when Peter looked up at him, he averted his violet eyes. Raivis' face was burning and he couldn't believe that just happened! He wanted to crawl under a rock and just stay there till he died.

"Was it bad?" Peter pouted, misjudging the reaction the older teen was having.

"N-No...it w-wasn't bad." Raivis mumbled, embarrassed and conflicted. This wasn't fair! He had only wanted a friend! Not this, it was so complicated and not what he thought it would be. This wasn't apart of the plan, Peter was never apart of the plan either.

"Raivis...?" Peter's voice dripped with concerned and when the boy's thumb brushed against the older's cheek he knew why, Raivis had silently started crying. Peter banished the tears as they threatened to come. "Did...Did I really mess up that bad? I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!" There was panic in his voice and it creaked with worry.

"P-Peter calm down."

"Calm down?! You're crying!"

"I'm a-always crying..." He muttered, it was an automatic response.

"What?! That's terrible!" Peter pulled him close with the hold he already had, nuzzling the Latvian's wet cheek. "I don't want you to ever be sad!"

"I'm n-not sad..." To be honest was more frustrated than sad. Peter just didn't get it, why would he, he's just a kid.

"But you're crying cause I suck at kissing!"

Raivis sighed aggravated, wiping his face clean. "N-No you don't, it was..." He gulped down his nerves. "Amazing...b-but we shouldn't have d-done that..."

"Huh? Why not?" Peter frowned, still wanting to know what was upsetting his best friend.

"B-Because we're b-both boys and...um..."

"So what? Boys can kiss if they want to." Peter countered. "There's nothing wrong with it."

Raivis almost whined, he was trying to make a point. "T-That's not really...its beside the p-point."

"What point?"

"Agh! You just don't get it! How are you this naive Peter?" He snapped, he just couldn't take it. "You're not even young enough to not know better! This was a big deal! You're so innocent some times, it hurts!"

"Hey..."

Raivis grabbed him by the collar again, keeping the Sealander's full attention. "That kiss was the most amazing thing to happen to me all year and I shouldn't have let it happen. Why do you keep messing with my head, you are driving me crazy!"

"Wha...?"

"I don't know what it is, but you just do! Not always in a bad way but its still so confusing and I can't handle this stuff! Its never happened to me before! Screw these changes and stupid hormones!" He ranted, letting go and pathetically burying his face in Peter's chest.

"Rai...what the heck are you talking about?" He asked, holding him close and rubbing his back to try to comfort the teen who seemed to be having some kind of nervous break down.

Raivis groaned into Peter's shirt, fisting the fabric in his hands. "I like you, you idiot." He mumbled frustrated. "Like-like you." The Latvian decided to clarify just in case, recalling the middle school term.

Peter kinda just sat there...taking in the news and slowly letting the gears of his mind start back up again. His mouth opened and closed, making him look like a fish gulping for air...or water. It was a good thing the Latvian's face was still hiding his shirt so not to see the stupid look on his face.

The silence ate away at the teen's heart, intensifying the ache. He felt so raw, like he's been exposed because there was no taking it back and he'd just spoiled everything. Raivis didn't know what to think or what to do next.

Raivis felt Peter swallow nervously, the hand rubbing his back starting to tremble.

"I..." Raivis peeked up at the younger teen, he was nervous and blushing and it was something the Latvian had never seen Peter look like before. "I've h-had a bit of a c-crush on you for awhile...a-actually a long w-while..."

"W-What?" He was completely stunned, how could that be?

"Well...see..." Peter looked off to the side. "B-Before I came up to talk you...I always saw you around and well." The blush darkened. "I always thought you were pretty c-cute...and you looked lonely, but was nervous about coming up to you."

Raivis couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nervous and Peter could hardly be used in the same sentence unless the sentence was; 'Raivis was always nervous around Peter.' Peter was fearless, daring and always took charge with such boldness. Raivis couldn't intimidate a fly. And Peter actually...The Latvian had never blushed so much in his short life.

"R-Really?" It was all he could think of to say, it was just to unbelievable.

"Y-Yes really." Peter looked him straight in the eyes with such determination it sent shivers down Raivis' spine. "I like you so much and, well, I want to be your b-boyfriend. P-Please."

It was so cute when Peter blushed and stuttered like that and with that serious look on his face, it was almost comical.

"Yes!" Raivis blushed at his own eagerness. "I w-would like that alot.."

Those beautiful sea blue eyes lit up brighter than ever before and before Raivis could blink, their lips were connected again. This time it was more intense and not so innocent on Raivis' side. It was true he never kissed anyone else, but he loved romance movies and novels and knew a few...tricks.

He had a few ideas he had always wanted to try to see if it actually felt as nice as it seemed to in his books. He ran his fingers through Peter's short blond tresses, feeling a shiver going through him. Raivis relished in that, slightly deepening the kiss and Peter followed his lead. It was so odd, Peter was the more forward one and here shy little Rai was dominating their kiss. He did know a bit more so it seemed understandable. In that case, Raivis wanted to try something he was always curious about.

Raivis tried not to laugh when Peter jumped slightly when the Latvian was bold enough to lick at the younger boy's bottom lip. He did it again and Peter parted his lips as if to ask what he was doing, it was the perfect opportunity to sneak in. When their tongues met, the teens jolted at the brand new sensation. The strange feeling went straight to their stomachs, it wasn't unpleasant but it was so different it made them both pull away at the same time.

"S-Sorry..." Raivis mumbled, he was so embarrassed, he couldn't believe he just did that! That was way too soon! Peter was his first boyfriend, first kiss, he had no idea what he was doing.

"Y-You licked me..."

"I'm s-sorry! I've just...well...I've always wanted to try that...its called F-French kissing..." Raivis explained, hiding his face in his hands.

"Heh...it was...kinda nice...but weird...Rai? What are you doing?" Peter asked trying to pull the others hands away.

"N-No!" He whined. "I f-feel stupid!"

"But you're not stupid, you're just cute." Finally getting the hands out of the way and kissed the teen's warm cheek. "Its alright, really."

Raivis nodded, still not looking him in the eye. He was starting to feel really awkward, Peter was practically in his lap and they were still surround by students and workers. How no one had seen them this whole time was mystery that the Latvian did not care if it was solved.

"U-Um..." He wasn't sure how to bring up they shouldn't be doing so much PDA out in the open. "P-Peter?"

"Yea Rai?" Peter was grinning ear to ear, like he was never happier than this moment and it made Raivis' stomach flip flop and the words die in his throat.

"N-Nothing..." He mumbled, deciding it didn't matter since no one seemed to be paying them any notice, pulling Peter closer to him smiling himself when he was snuggled up to. Raivis hummed contented, really enjoying Peter's warmth even if the weather out was nice out already.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Neither of them had even noticed the cars starting to show up and had to pull away from each other, very reluctantly. They shared a look and didn't even voice the protest of not wanting to part, it was clear. As they packed up their things, Peter spotted his parents car and had to go soon, but he took his sweet time.

"I'll see you tomorrow..." It seemed so much sadder today to say it, but it was something they couldn't avoid. Peter snuck a kiss to his cheek since his parents wouldn't be able to see it.

"O-Okay..." Despite how he felt, Raivis smiled, cause there would be tomorrow and it would be more amazing cause Peter was finally all his. He waved as Peter made his way over to his car. Oh yes, tomorrow was going to be great.

But as it has been said, in all of Raivis' 15 years, he's never been all that lucky.

The next day, Raivis had decided, as their first day as official boyfriends, that he should look nice! It wasn't like they were going on a date at that horrid place, but it would just be nice. As he picked out a plain maroon button up shirt, he couldn't help but feel a little giddy. If only he didn't have to wait the whole school day to see him!

Peter was the only light in his life, his only real friend. Sure he had a few people in highschool that he talked to, but not like he had with Peter. It wasn't only because he was romantically interested in the eighth grader, that was just a bonus. The Sealander was just the only one he's been able to really connect with, to really call a friend. With all the things he had to deal with, Peter was truly worth feeling giddy over.

Raivis checked and rechecked himself in the mirror, trying to tame his naturally messy hair, it never wanted to behave! He attempted once more to fix it before he gave up. He still looked nice...to him he did, so that counted, right? His nice button up shirt, clean and hole free jeans, his best try at taming his hair. It was nicer than he usually looked, especially with a bright smile on his face.

The bus ride and first two periods went by in a daze, Raivis really couldn't bother to focus, it wasn't like he cared all that much for his studies as it was. He was just to happy to see Peter in a few more hours, nothing else mattered. Doodling in his note books, reading one of his novels and plenty of day dreaming. Why wouldn't the clock just move faster?

Lunch time finally came and at least he didn't have to pretend to pay attention to his teachers anymore. He literally skipped all the way to his locker to fetch his lunch bag, he hoped he had at least paid attention while make his sandwich this morning.

"Ah~ Little Raivis is so happy today, da~?" A near child like voice made him freeze with his hand on the combination. "Oh my, did you dress up just for me? How sweet of you, you didn't have to do that." A dark sort of laugh pasted the pale lips of the Russian towering behind Raivis, a large hand coming down to grip his shoulder, he could feel Ivan lean down and whisper in his ear. "Finally came around to wanting to being mine, da?"

Maybe he should have just stayed home today?

Raivis stepped off the bus to the wretched place he had come to loath, trying to wrap a very worn zip up hoodie more around him. It was far from cold, but he wasn't trying to keep it out, he wanted to be covered, protected. He was far from his danger, but that didn't make him feel the slight bit better.

He felt almost nauseous and definitely dirty, but he could nothing to be clean again. Raivis silently made his way far from where he and Peter usually met up or hung out at, he had so looked forward to seeing him, but it was ruined. He didn't have the energy to fake it today, he couldn't face Peter and lie to him.

Raivis hissed softly as he settled down under a tree on the other side of the campus they used to let the children run around at, it was so much worse than usually today. He peeked under his shirt, it was already a dark burise and his shirt was stained. He should have closed his locker, why did he even open it? It never hurt any less, or got any better, how would this toughen him up if all he was doing was getting hurt?

He rested his head against the tree, glad his tears were all cried out earlier, he didn't want some random kid coming up to him to ask him what's wrong. Or a teacher.

Oh god...or Peter! How did he find him? Raivis internally groaned as the younger blond jogged up to him, bright smile on his face. Raivis straightened up, hoping, no praying the look on his face wasn't so lost and hopeless as he felt. Peter plopped down next to him, dropping his bag next to the Latvians.

"Hey Rai, why are you all the way over...what's wrong?" His smile slowly melted away into worry, seeing right through his brand new boyfriend.

"N-Nothing...I j-just wanted to be over h-here today, I knew you w-would find me." He lied, eyes anywhere but on Peter. The younger boy caught his chin and forced him to look at him, was this horrible day ever going to end?

"Raivis, come on, I know when you lie." Peter was firm and very serious, it didn't suit him in Raivis' opinion.

"I j-just had a b-bad day is all...h-high school is s-stupid." He mumbled, casting his eyes down, suppressing the urge tremble under the eyes that held the ocean.

"Okay..." Peter said softly, letting him go and moving next to him. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..." He gently pulled the older boy into a hug, Raivis gratefully nuzzled his face into his shoulder. "But if you ever do...or about anything at all, you can always tell me no matter what is, I'll always be here to listen."

Raivis almost started crying right than and there, but instead he just threw his arms around Peter and held him tight, burying his face in his chest. "O-Oh Peter, you're s-so wonderful..." It was muffled in his shirt, but the Sealander still heard and smiled, softly running his fingers through Raivis' wheat blond hair.

"I'll always be wonderful to you." He softly kissed the top of his boyfriend's head, feeling the teen relax more. It only made Peter happier that he seemed to actually be helping. "Hey Rai?"

The older boy hm'ed to show he was listening, near crawling into Peter's lap, soaking up every drop of comfort he could from him. The more he shifted, the more his hoodie pulled down.

"Why are you so dressed up under that?" Peter asked, tugging at the near ratty hoodie, seeing the button up shirt collar poking out. "It's a little late in the year for picture day, isn't it?"

Raivis hissed when Peter rested his hand at his waist and tried to cover it up, to come up with an excuse for answer, but Peter was quick to notice. His hand already at the zipper, pulling it down to revel the stain.

"W-What is that?" Peter sat up straighter, swatting away Raivis' hands as he tried to hide it. The pre-teen quickly unbuttoned the bottom buttons of his shirt and gasped in horror.

"I-It's not that bad!" Raivis deafened, pulling his shirt closed hating the look on Peter's face. "I just...I tripped into my open locker...I've been clumsy all day...t-that's why it's been so bad."

Peter seemed to accept the lie without question. "Did you at least go see the nurse?" He wanted to see it again, just to make sure it wasn't still bleeding.

"No...what would she do? It's just a bruise and a scratch. Nothing serious...it just looks bad..." He mumbled, unable to look him in the eye.

"Rai, you should have gone anyway. You should be more careful." Peter lightly scolded out of worry, but kissed his cheek for comfort. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Don't be..." Raivis looked up and gave Peter a peck on the lips, it's what he wanted all day and he wasn't going to go without it. Peter's eyes lit up so brightly they almost turned a lighter shade and the smile on his face, oh god, it melted Raivis' heart. "Cute.."

"S-Shush up..." Peter mumbled, blush so clear on his face, kids across the field could probably see it. "I was looking forward to a kiss all day."

"So have I..." Raivis finally let a small smile grace his face, which grew some as they shared a proper kiss. There was just something about the way their lips melded perfectly together that he just couldn't get over.

Peter just had this incredible way of washing away every bad thing that happened, with light kisses and being used as a teddy bear. It all chased away his dark thoughts because Peter Kirkland was his light, his sun.

It was a good day after all.

* * *

Thank you again for reading~ Reviews would be lovely! Also, any ideas for the Spamano parts would be great, cause it got away from me bit!


End file.
